This disclosure relates to surgical fixation systems and methods for fixating a graft within a bone tunnel.
Tissue reconstruction surgeries, such as anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) reconstructions and posterior cruciate ligament (PCL) reconstructions, typically involve drilling a tunnel through bone, positioning a substitute graft into the bone tunnel, and fixating the graft within the bone tunnel using a fixation device, such as a button, a screw, or the like. The substitute graft may be reinforced by adding a reinforcement material to the surgical fixation system.